


Jeopardy

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [51]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, CxK, GxC, GxJ, GxK, JxC, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Multi, Multi-shipping, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, foursomeverse, queer, sweet baby gandalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: A stressful situation forces Gibbs to face (some of) the emotions he's been repressing...Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084) and drop a reminder that Emily is Cal's daughter and Leon Vance is Gibbs' boss/director of NCIS.

* * *

_**Jeopardy** _

* * *

 

They're waiting for Gillian to get back from running a few necessary errands and idly watching a news flash about a situation in the city when Cal's phone goes off. He grumbles something about wanting a quiet day, then his voice warms as he says, "Oh, it's Gill." He gets a goofy smile on his face as he answers.

(Gibbs recognises the eager expression; he suspects it's pretty similar to the one he wears around Kate.)

"All right, love?" Cal listens for a second, and his face goes from pleasure to concern. "You what? Okay." He looks up. "She wants me to put her on speakerphone."

There's something tight and worried in his voice now. Whatever Gillian said has spooked him.

He places the phone on his desk and they all gather around. "All right, Foster, we're listening."

_"You've heard what's happening at the federal building? The lockdown?"_

"Yeah, 's on the news. Why?"

_"I'm inside."_

They all stare dumbly at the phone, then Cal seems to shudder and break, and it's instinctive for Gibbs to grab his arm and tug a chair over. Cal drops heavily into it.

 _"Cal?"_ Gill's voice is thin and distorted over the phone's speaker, but her concern is still obvious.

"We're here," Gibbs says. He grasps Cal's shoulder for a moment.

Cal manages to take a breath. "Yeah, we're here, love."

There's a knot of fear twisting in Gibbs' gut; he doesn't want to imagine how Cal is feeling right now.

"Why are you even in there, Gillian?"

She laughs a little, a laugh Gibbs recognises as somewhat nervous and self-deprecating. " _I picked up a little extra paperwork, I thought I'd get us started on getting higher level clearance. I was-_ " her tone is wry, and he can't help being impressed she's kept her sense of humour despite the situation " _-I was trying to save us a little time_."

Even Cal manages a tiny smile at that even as he scrubs a shaky hand across his face. "Love-"

" _I_   _know_ ," she says. " _You're the one who's supposed to take unnecessary risks. But even you couldn't have predicted this_."

There's a pause. Gibbs can picture the exact expression she must be wearing right now, the fond, slightly exasperated, wholly loving look she aims at Cal all the time.

Eventually, Gibbs clears his throat. "D'ya know what caused them to lock the building down? They're not tellin' us a lot on the news."

" _We don't know much more than you do. Someone hit some kind of panic button, so we knew there was a problem, but I don't know exactly what the threat is_."

"Assume they're armed." Gibbs hates voicing that assumption in front of Cal, but he has to prioritise Gillian's safety. He grabs Cal's shoulder again, squeezes apologetically, and holds on. "And just... stay out of the way, out of sight, okay?"

" _That's the plan. I don't think they know we're up here, anyway. We can see what's going on, but-_ "

"Why are you bloody looking?" Cal bursts out. "Just hide, get in the bloody cupboard, don't  _look_..."

Gibbs' stomach swoops unpleasantly. He was imagining her stranded in an office far from the action, relying on hearsay and guesswork, not within view of the bad guys. He squeezes Cal's shoulder again as the three of them stare at the phone in horrified silence. He's been on this side of a hostage situation more than once, and it's not like he wasn't scared stupid when it was Kate. But Kate is a federal agent, deadly with more than one weapon, trained to deal with this.

Gillian is a psychologist - she's a doctor, for God's sake. She's the safe one, the one with a level head, the one who doesn't dive headlong into danger. And yeah, he's heard some of the stories from back before they all met. Gillian's got more guts than some agents he knows; it's all too easy to imagine her walking into the thick of it if she felt it was warranted. Being caught up in a random event, though, put in danger for no good reason, is somehow worse. He never imagined something like this could happen. He has to make sure she doesn't exacerbate the situation by being unnecessarily brave.

"Gillian, stay out of sight." He kind of wants to snap it out as an order, but someone needs to keep a hold of themselves, and it ain't gonna be Cal.

" _But I-_ "

"Please, Gillian."

Gibbs is startled by the crack in his own voice, and judging by the silence on the line, Gillian is surprised too.

" _Okay,_ " she says. " _Okay_."

There's a long silence, broken by the retort of gunfire. It's distant and tinny, muted by the phone's speakers, but the tension ratchets up at the noise and Gillian's startled gasp.

"Gillian?  _Gillian?_ " Cal snatches the phone up and pulls it into his chest, like that will somehow keep Gillian safe, too.

" _I'm okay_." Her voice is hushed. " _They haven't come closer, I was just... I was surprised_."

"Oh my God," Cal murmurs under his breath.

Gibbs can't disagree. He pushes down his fear and tries to get his head into the right mindset, asking Gillian for every detail she remembers and forbidding her from going to the door to check what's happening.

Having got as much information as possible out of her along with a solemn promise to fucking well  _hide_ , there's not a lot else to say. Whoever Gillian is with starts to panic, and she reassures them it's going to be fine then cuts the line. Gibbs wishes instantly he'd found an excuse to keep her talking for longer.

"What the fuck?" Cal's voice is high and shaky.

Gibbs grabs another chair and sits down, keeping his hand on Cal's shoulder. He kinda wants to freak out, but he has a bone deep awareness of how important it is for someone to have a level head, and he knows that's gotta be him and Kate right now.

For a few minutes they stay like that, Kate hovering uncertainly on Cal's other side. Gibbs keeps his breathing slow and even, relieved when Cal automatically mimics him. After a few minutes, the worst of Cal's shaking has subsided, and Gibbs reluctantly stands up.

"What can we do?" Kate asks in a rough voice. She's pale and wide-eyed, but she's steady, even if it's through sheer force of will.

"Best I can think is call Vance and go from there. 'Least he trusts me these days. DiNozzo can take point their end. We'll get Abs and McGee on it." He huffs out a humourless laugh as he pulls out his cell. "They hacked the damn Pentagon, maybe they can get eyes inside."

Kate nods, and when he gestures to Cal, she nods again and sits in the vacated chair so Gibbs can go outside and speak honestly to Leon without Cal having to overhear.

Cal shoots him a desperate, angry look, and the knot in Gibbs' gut tightens as he leaves the room, but there's nothing to be gained from giving Cal more to worry about. And hell, Gibbs is scared enough himself without having to worry about hiding his reactions if NCIS is already involved and Leon has worrying news.

The conversation is short and to the point; once again Gibbs is grateful for the friendship and trust they've built despite all the initial animosity. Leon doesn't ask annoying questions, and understands instantly that this is as important to Gibbs as if it was one of his own agents, which means more to Gibbs than he knows how to say.

There's nothing but chaos on TV when he goes back inside, the television crews not close enough to find out anything very useful, and broadcasting even less. For once, Gibbs wishes for the raw feed out of ZNN instead of the sanitised, safe-for-the-viewing-public version.

Cal's sitting unnaturally still, head bowed, Kate tucked in beside him with an arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, but when Gibbs pulls another chair up next to him, he grabs Gibbs' hand like it's a lifeline and lets out a harsh breath.

To his surprise, Gibbs finds it's comforting for him, too. Part of him wants to go and do, wants to get into it, but he doesn't wanna let go of Cal again, doesn't want to take away that reassuring contact. For all their relationship has gotten...  _confusing_  recently, he knows this is too important for self-consciousness. Cal is a physical kind of guy who craves touch on a regular basis on the most ordinary, easy of days. In this situation? He needs to be held, anchored, needs to know he's not alone, and it makes Gibbs feel a little better to be able to offer it.

Gibbs has never seen Cal like this, silent and unmoving, although tension is vibrating off of him in waves. He's usually permanently in motion, and this feels wrong on so many levels. Gibbs squeezes Cal's hand, rubs his thumb across Cal's knuckles, and to Gibbs' surprise, Cal leans into him, a line of warmth down his side; he isn't exactly snuggling in, but it's a shift Gibbs didn't expect. He has the oddest urge to press a kiss to the top of Cal's head, which - what the hell? He tells himself it might freak Cal out, and Cal needs him to be normal right now, so he pushes back the impulse and just sits, still and quiet, tries to project reassurance and a confidence he doesn't completely believe in himself.

His team back at the Yard are the best, and they care about Gillian too. They are the best contribution he could make, given the nature of what's going on, and Gillian promised to stay out of the way of the guys with guns. But...

If something happened, what would they do? How would they pick up the pieces, how would they put Cal back together again? Emily? How could he put Kate back together?

 _Who would put_ me _back together?_

He's gonna have to have a quiet word with Gillian and point out that she's too vital to too many people, and she's simply not allowed to get into such dangerous situations. And in the meantime, he has to trust his team and her common sense.

Being surrounded does seem to be helping Cal a little. He's still taut as a bowstring, like he's ready to snap, but his breathing sounds easier. He's not about to let go, but Gibbs reaches over to press the fingers of his free hand to Cal's pulse point. The steady rhythm and the amused huff from the patient both seem to be good signs; none of them will be able to relax until they have Gillian safely back, but at least Lightman's not on the verge of a heart or panic attack, and his sense of humour is intact. Gibbs is sort of touched by how much Cal's letting go, trusting that Gibbs' team will get Gillian out, that Gibbs and Kate will look after him in the meantime.

He glances over Cal's bowed head, and he's been so focused on Cal, the expression on Kate's face takes him by surprise and makes his heart ache. He loves Gillian, of course he does, she's incredibly loveable, but Kate... He may not know the fine details, but Kate doesn't bestow affection lightly. To say Gillian is her friend, even to say they were lovers, doesn't cut it. They were and are... more.

Kate looks scared and helpless and  _small_ , in a way she rarely allows anyone to see, even him. She's agitated, her fingers twisting a lock of hair around her fingers, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she worries at it. He can't even reach out to her, not with Cal plastered against his side and his hand grasped firmly in Cal's.

"Katie?"

She was miles away and jumps when he says her name, which makes him hurt even more. In another situation, with other friends, he'd probably be rushing to her side, but they both know, both understand why he's not.

Her eyes are shiny.  _I love you_ , he mouths at her, and she manages a tight little smile.  _Me too_ , she mouths back, then presses her lips together like she's afraid of what might spill out. She shifts so the knuckles of the hand grasping Cal's shoulder rub against Gibbs' arm, and he still doesn't get what he did to deserve all the emotion in her eyes. He wishes he knew how to tell her.

After a long moment, she tucks her head down into the crook of Cal's neck. Cal makes a grateful noise. Gibbs swallows against a lump in his throat he doesn't fully understand, and gives in to the urge to rest his cheek against Cal's temple. This is not a moment to stand on ceremony or worry about boundaries. He shifts closer on his seat and tells himself it's just about mutual comfort. Tomorrow they'll go back to banter and jokes and recklessly inappropriate flirtation that doesn't mean anything. Today he's looking after his friend, and nothing could be less important than maintaining dignity or distance.

Cal sinks down between them like they're safety and security personified and rubs his thumb over Gibbs' just like Gibbs did to him, and the three of them sit there, like penguins huddled for warmth, the television report still rumbling in the background but unable to spoil this moment of peace. It's as if they're all silently agreeing to stick together, like somehow if they hold one another hard enough, it'll help keep Gillian safe. It's a fanciful notion, not the kind of thing Gibbs is usually given to, but even as he's telling himself it's absurd, part of him believes it and holds on tighter.

Time has no meaning in this embrace; he has no idea how long they cling together. When his phone finally goes, they all flinch. Gibbs is almost afraid to answer it. Cal tenses up beside him, and Kate looks at him wide-eyed over Cal's bowed head.

The caller ID says it's Leon. "Hello?"

" _Gibbs. You should be hearing from Gillian soon._ "

The relief is immediate and overwhelming. "Yeah?"

" _She's fine, a little shaken, but fine_."

"Thank God."

Cal slumps again, gripping Gibbs' hand tighter, and shakes with the release of tension. When Gibbs spares a glance, he sees that Kate and Cal each have an arm wrapped around the other, and that Kate is snuggled into Cal just as Cal is snuggled into him. He's not sure how he managed to pick up two (no, three - because Emily is very much included) new family members, but he's glad he did.

" _Jethro, are you even listening to me?_ " Leon sounds amused.

"Sir, no sir," Gibbs snaps back, and now Leon is very definitely laughing, but Gibbs really doesn't care. He's so,  _so_  relieved it's hitting him like a head rush, and he's almost ready to laugh himself.

" _Ask a stupid question,_ " Leon says. " _You all okay? How's_   _Kate?_ "

There's a note in his voice that makes Gibbs not only suddenly certain Leon knows about his relationship with Kate, but has some idea about Kate and Gillian. Or maybe he just realises they're even tighter than Kate and Abby are. Leon's always teasing that his chair is big and he knows everything; Gibbs is never sure exactly how serious he's being, but has come to respect how astute a politician he is.

Whatever he does or doesn't know, Gibbs feels like they're in safe hands, and when he says, "Thank you, Leon," it comes out deep and heartfelt.

Leon chuckles. " _Tell Gillian I'm glad she's all right_."

"Yes, sir."

There's another laugh before Leon hangs up, but Gibbs hardly has a second to think before his cell is ringing again, and he can't spare a thought for what Leon does or doesn't know because he's so relieved to see Gillian's number appear on the screen.

He puts her on hands free, and is completely unsurprised when Cal snatches the handset away before he can even say hello. Instinctively, he wraps his freed arm around Cal's back, and takes comfort in the length of Kate's arm against his own.

Cal comes perilously close to dropping the thing in his desperation. "Gillian? Gill? You okay?"

There's a soft, slightly shaky laugh, and Gibbs didn't realise how keyed up they still were until they hear Gillian's voice and all three of them breathe out their relief in unison.

" _I'm... I'm okay,_ " she manages. " _I'm on my way over. Tony insisted on driving me back. He and Tim, they... looked after me_." Gibbs resolves to tell them both 'good job' first chance he gets.

There aren't a lot of words after that. Gillian is obviously crashing from an intense experience, and the three of them aren't exactly in great shape. It's just a comfort to know she's okay and they'll see her soon. They listen to her breathing and she listens to theirs, and it's enough.

" _I have to go,_ " she says eventually, reluctantly. " _I have to sign off on the witness statement Tim typed up for me. I'll be upstairs in a minute or two_."

Cal doesn't click 'end' until Gillian's already hung up, then clutches the phone to his chest and crumples. "She's okay," he manages. "She's okay."

Gibbs presses a kiss into Cal's hair, then gives himself a shake. His body didn't give him a chance to talk himself out of it that time, a realisation he's going to have to deal with later. When he looks up, Kate's smiling at him, her face tearstained but amused. He shrugs. He has no idea what's gotten into him.

Cal rests his head on Kate's shoulder for a second before tilting his face up to kiss her cheek. Kate goes a little pink, but her smile widens.

Then Cal's turning toward Gibbs, reaching one hand around Gibbs' neck to pull him closer, and Gibbs is too taken aback to resist. For a moment, Cal's got his face mashed into Gibbs' neck, and Gibbs' breath catches unexpectedly as Cal's lips move and he presses a series of thank yous into Gibbs' skin.

Before Gibbs has even had time to process what's happening, the door opens and Cal is pulling away, standing up, and running over to throw his arms around Gillian.

Kate grabs Gibbs' hand, and when they stand he pulls her against his body for a hug. She reaches up to kiss him briefly, he wipes at her wet cheeks, then they turn and cross to where Gillian is watching them over Cal's shoulder.

Gillian is a little wan, but looks, if Gibbs is honest, like she got through this better than they did.

"Good to see you safe and sound," he says.

She smiles softly, catching his eye, then Kate's, before burying her face in Cal's neck.

Cal's wrapped his arms tight around her, and in a different situation Gibbs'd be giving him a clip 'round the ear for the way he's digging his fingers into her like she might disappear if he doesn't hold on tight enough, but today... today Gibbs understands the impulse, and he's pretty sure Gill does too.

"I was worried  _sick_."

Cal's voice is thin and strained, finally breaking under all the stress he's been trying to ignore for the last couple hours. Gibbs looks at Kate, who nods, and they step forward in unison and wrap themselves around their friends. Gibbs rubs the back of Cal's head gently, and he doubts any of them are surprised at the sudden strangled sob.

It makes Gibbs' heart squeeze with relief and affection and something he can't even put a name to, except that he's beyond glad they're all here, all four of them safe and in one piece. These three people have become so important to him, so much a part of his extended family. Gillian may not have been in the line of fire, but it was much too close for comfort.

Gibbs hopes it'll be okay if they descend on Cal's place for a few hours; he's not sure he's ready for Gillian (or any one of them) to be out of his sight just yet. He's sure he can swing it as checking they're okay, being there when they tell Emily. If he gets to hug Em, gets to see Lightman come back to himself, gets to see the colour return to Gillian's cheeks, well... so there are perks. In the meantime, he squeezes them all a little harder, breathes easily for the first time in what feels like days, and sends up a prayer of gratitude to whoever's listening.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
